New Moon: Before the Party rewrite
by Larkamarie
Summary: What would happen if Bella got pregnant by Edward? What would happen? What if she had a family secret that Charlie didnt tell her til after Edward left? Would she become one of them? yes i did add on to the Covenant plot.
1. Before the Party

NEW MOON

(These characters belong to Stephenie Meyer's Twilight Saga. The storyline and any additional characters are mine) Also This story takes place at Christmas instead of Bella's Birthday.

Before the Party (Edward's P.O.V)

After the movie and after Charlie gave me permission to take Bella out for her birthday, I drove her out to our meadow two hours before we were to go to my house for the party that Alice was absolutely adamant about throwing. We stayed in the car, our thoughts both somewhere else.

"I thought you said we were going to your place." She said after a while.

"We will," I replied, "I just want to be alone with you for a little while."

"Oh," She smiled nervously as I heard a flutter in her heart. "Well, we're alone. What do you want to do?"

I looked at her and realized we were still in my car. With a hesitant smile I leaned in and kissed her gently on her soft moist lips. I heard her gasp in surprise like she normally did when we kissed. I unbuckled her seatbelt and pulled her closer. I kissed her deeply reveling in her beautiful intoxicating scent of her blood as I trailed my fingers down her spine causing delicious shivers to illuminate throughout her body.

"Edward?" She whispered hesitantly.

It was hard to resist the thirst for her blood but I wanted to keep kissing her. I stopped for a minute and looked down in her beautiful brown eyes that I loved before I smiled and moved us to the back seat of my Volvo. Looking confused Bella looked into my eyes as I held her close.

(Bella's P.O.V)

I was confused when Edward pulled me into the backseat of his car. He held me close and my heartbeat just kept accelerating. Hearing this Edward gave me my favorite crooked smile, but his eyes showed something else that I wasn't familiar with so much passion that it took me by surprise.

When I thought he was going to enforce the boundary limit I felt his hand wander its way up my shirt. Too busy trying to get my thoughts back and calming my breathing, Edward took off my top revealing my skin colored lacy bra (which I was thankful that I decided to wear today). As soon as his fingers starting tickling the top of my breasts all thoughts went out the windows and I began panting with desire. Liquid fire shot through my veins down to my core. He pulled off his shirt and unbuttoned his pants leaving just his boxers.

"Edward?" I asked, "What are you doing?"

"I want to love you in every way." He said as he finished undressing me, trailing kisses down my neck. Tendrils of love sprouted forth from my lips as I gave in to the passion entirely. I felt wet in between my legs and the scent of my arousal wafted through the air as he rubbed his fingers against my womanhood. He slipped one finger then another in before taking off his boxers and positioning himself at my entrance. He slipped inside me easily until he reached my maidenhead. He jabbed himself through it causing me some pain. He stayed buried deep in me waiting for me to grow accustomed to him. He began to move slowly at first then picked up the speed causing me to start panting again. Faster and faster the better the sensation got deep long strokes erupting moans from the both of us until suddenly we came together in ecstasy.

About an hour afterward we drove to his house.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked tenderly.

"I'm a little sore but otherwise I'm fine."

He smiled as he parked the car. Next second he was on my side opening the car door and then we were in the house where everything went wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

(The Twilight series does not belong to me but this new plot and any additional characters are from my own imagination or are from movies) Also there is a part in the first chapter where I put Birthday instead of Christmas. I changed after I posted it and didnt want to delete the story. So it was Xmas when the m-rated deliciousness happened.

Author Note: Insert Chapter 4-9 except all this happens in 2 and half months. It was around the end of January when he left and now it's February.

Third Wheel (Bella's POV)

Time began to trip more quickly than before. School, work, and Jacob-though not necessarily in that order-created a neat and effortless plan to follow. And Charlie got his wish: I wasn't miserable anymore. Of course, I couldn't fool myself completely. When I stopped to take stock of my life, which I tried not to do often, I couldn't ignore the implications of my behavior.

I was like a lost moon-my planet destroyed by some cataclysmic, disaster-movie scenario of dissolution-that continued, nevertheless, to circle in a tight little orbit around the empty space left behind, ignoring the laws of gravity.

I was getting better with my bike, which meant fewer bandages for Charlie to worry about. But it also meant that the voice in my head began to fade, until I heard it no more. Quietly, I panicked. I threw myself into the search for the meadow with slightly frenzied intensity. I racked my brain for other adrenaline-producing activities. I didn't keep track of my days that passed-there was no reason, as I tried to live as much in the present as possible, no past fading, no future impending. So I was surprised by the date when Jacob brought it up on one of our homework days. He was waiting when I pulled up in front of his house.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Jacob said, smiling, but ducking his head as he greeted me.

He held out a small, pink box, balancing on his palm. Conversation hearts.

"Well, I feel like a Smchuck," I mumbled. "Is today Valentine's Day?"

Jacob shook his head with mock sadness. "You can be so out of it sometimes. Yes, it is the fourteenth day of February. So are you going to be my Valentine? Since you didn't get me a fifty-cent box of candy, it's the least you can do."

I started to feel uncomfortable. The words were teasing, but only on the surface.

"What exactly does that entail?" I hedged.

"The usual-slave for life, that kind of thing."

"Oh, well, if that's all…"I took the candy. But I was trying to think of some way to make the boundaries clear. Again. They seemed to get blurred a lot with Jacob.

"So, what are we doing tomorrow? Hiking, or the ER?"

"Hiking," I decided. "You're not the only one who can be obsessive. I'm starting to think I imagined that place…" I frowned into space.

"We'll find it," he assured me. "Bikes Friday?" he offered.

I saw a chance and took it without even taking the time to think it through.

"I'm going to a movie Friday. I've been promising my old crowd that I would go out forever." Mike would be pleased.

But Jacob's face fell. I caught the expression in his dark eyes before he dropped them to look at the ground.

"You'll come too, right?" I added quickly. "Or will it be too much of a drag going with a bunch of seniors?" So much for my chance to put some distance between us. I couldn't stand hurting Jacob; we seemed to be connected in an odd way, and his pain set off little stabs of my own. Also, the idea of having his company for the ordeal-I _had_ promised Mike, but really didn't feel any enthusiasm at the thought of following through-was just too tempting.

"You'd like me to come, with your friends there?"

"Yes," I admitted honestly, knowing as I continued that I was shooting myself in the foot with my words. "I'll have a lot more fun with you there. Bring Quil, and we'll make it a party."

"Quil's gonna freak. Senior girls." He chortled and rolled his eyes. I didn't mention Embry, and neither did he.

I laughed too. "I'll try to get him a good selection."

I broached the subject with Mike in English.

"Hey Mike," I said when class was over. "Are you free Friday night?"

He looked up, his blue eyes instantly hopeful. "Yeah, I am. You want to go out?"

I worded my reply carefully. "I was thinking about getting a _group,_"-I emphasized the word-" together to go see _Crosshairs_." I'd done my homework this time-even reading the movie spoilers to be sure I wouldn't get caught off guard. This movie was supposed to be a bloodbath from start to finish. I wasn't so recovered that I could stand to sit through a romance. "Does that sound like fun?"

"Sure," he agreed, visibly less eager.

"Cool."

After a second, he perked back up to near his former excitement level. "How about we get Angela and Ben? Or Eric and Katie?"

He was determined to make this some sort of double date, apparently.

"How about both?" I suggested. "And Jessica, too, of course. And Tyler and Connor, and maybe Lauren." I tacked on grudgingly. I _had_ promised Quil variety.

"Okay," Mike muttered, foiled.

"And," I continued, "I've got a couple of friends from La Push I'm inviting. So it sounds like we will need your Suburban if everyone comes."

Mike's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"These are the friends you spend all your time studying with now?"

"Yup, the very ones." I answered cheerfully. "Though you could look at it as tutoring-they're only sophomores."

"Oh," Mike said, surprised. After a second of thought he smiled.

In the end though, the Suburban wasn't necessary.

Jessica and Lauren claimed to be busy as soon as Mike let it slip that I was involved in the planning. Eric and Katie already had plans-it was their three-week anniversary or something. Lauren got to Tyler and Connor before Mike could, so they were also busy. Even Quil was out-grounded for fighting at school. In the end, only Angela and Ben, and, of course Jacob, were able to go.

The diminished numbers didn't dampen Mike's anticipation, though. It was all he could talk about Friday.

"Are you sure you don't want to see _Tomorrow and Forever_ instead?" he asked at lunch, naming the current romantic comedy that was ruling the box office. "Rotten Tomatoes gave it a better review."

"I want to see Crosshairs," I insisted. "I'm in the mood for action. Bring on the blood and guts!"

"Okay." Mike turned away, but not before I saw his maybe-she's-crazy-after-all expression.

When I got home from school, a very familiar car was parked in front of my house. Jacob was leaning against the hood, a huge grin lighting up his face.

"No way!" I shouted as I jumped out of the truck. "You're done! I can't believe it! You finished the Rabbit!"

He beamed. "Just last night. This is the maiden voyage."

"Incredible." I held up my hand for a high five.

He smacked his hand against mine, but left it there, twisting his fingers through mine. "So do I get to drive tonight?"

"Definitely," I said, then I sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm giving up-I can't top this one. So you win. You're oldest."

He shrugged, unsurprised by my capitulation. "Of course I am."

Mike's Suburban chugged around the corner. I pulled my hand out of Jacob's, and he made a face that I wasn't meant to see.

"I remember this guy," he said in a low voice as Mike parked across the street. "The one who thought you were his girlfriend. Is he still confused?"

I raised one eyebrow. "Some people are hard to discourage."

"Then again," Jacob said thoughtfully, "sometimes persistence pays off."

"Most of the time it's just annoying, though."

Mike got out of his car and crossed the road.

"Hey Bella," he greeted me, and then his eyes turned wary as he looked up at Jacob. I glanced briefly at Jacob too, trying to be objective. He really didn't look like a sophomore at all. He was just so big-Mike's head barely cleared Jacob's shoulder; I didn't even want to think where I measured next to him—and then his face was older looking than it used to be, even a month ago.

"Hey Mike! Do you remember Jacob Black?"

"Not really." Mike held out his hand.

"Old family friend," Jacob introduced himself, shaking hands. They locked hands with more force than necessary. When their grips broke, Mike flexed his fingers.

I heard the phone ringing from the kitchen.

"I'd better get that-might be Charlie," I told them, and dashed inside.

It was Ben. Angela was sick with the stomach flu, and he didn't feel like coming without her. He apologized for bailing on us.

I walked slowly back to the waiting boys, shaking my head. I really hoped Angela would feel better soon, but I have to admit that I was selfishly upset by this development. Just the three of us, Mike and Jacob and me, together for the evening-this had worked out brilliantly, I thought with grim sarcasm.

It didn't seem like Jake and Mike had made any progress towards friendship in my absence. They were several yards apart, facing away from each other as they waited for me; Mike's expression was sullen, though Jacob's was cheerful as always.

"Ang is sick," I told them glumly. "She and Ben aren't coming."

"I guess the flu is making another round. Austin and Connor were out today, too. Maybe we should do this another time," Mike suggested.

Before I could agree, Jacob spoke.

"I'm still up for it. But if you'd rather stay behind, Mike-"

"No, I'm coming," Mike interrupted. "I was just thinking of Angela and Ben. Let's go." He started towards his Suburban.

Hey, do you mind if Jacob drives?" I asked. "I told him he could-he just finished his car. He built it from scratch, all by himself." I bragged, proud as a PTA mom with a student on the principal's list.

"Fine," Mike snapped.

"All right, then." Jacob said, as if that settled everything. He seemed more comfortable than anyone else.

Mike climbed into the backseat of the Rabbit with a disgusted expression.

Jacob was his normal sunny self, chattering away until I'd all but forgotten Mike sulking silently in the back.

And then Mike changed his strategy. He leaned forward, resting his chin on the shoulder of my seat; his cheek almost touched mine. I shifted away, turning my back toward the window.

"Doesn't the radio work in this thing?" Mike asked with a hint of petulance, interrupting Jacob mid-sentence.

"Yes," Jacob answered. "But Bella doesn't like music."

I stared at Jacob, surprised. I'd never told him that.

"Bella?" Mike asked, annoyed.

"He's right," I mumbled, still looking at Jacob's serene profile.

"How can you not like music?" Mike demanded.

I shrugged. "I don't know. It just irritates me."

"Hmph." Mike leaned away.

When we got to the theater, Jacob handed me a ten-dollar bill.

"What's this?" I objected.

"I'm not old enough to get into this one." He reminded me.

I laughed out loud. "So much for relative ages. Is Billy going to kill me if I sneak you in?"

"No. I told him you were planning to corrupt my youthful innocence."

I snickered, and Mike quickened his pace to keep up with us.

I almost wished that Mike had decided to bow out. He was still sullen-not much of an addition to the party. But I didn't want to end up on a date alone with Jacob, either. That wouldn't help anything.

The movie was exactly what it professed to be. In just the opening credits, four people got blown up and one beheaded. The girl in front of my put her hands over her eyes and turned her face into her date's chest. He patted her shoulder, and winced occasionally, too. Mike didn't look like he was watching. His face was stiff as he glared towards the fringe of the curtains above the screen.

I settled in to endure the two hours, watching the colors and the movement on the screen rather than seeing the shapes of people and cars and houses. But then Jacob started sniggering.

"What?" I whispered.

"Oh, c'mon!" he hissed back. "The blood squirted twenty feet out of the guy. How fake can you get?"

He chuckled again, as a flagpole speared another man into a concrete wall.

After that, I watched the show, laughing with him, as the mayhem got more and more ridiculous. How was I ever going to fight the blurring lines in our relationship when I enjoyed being with him so much?

Both Jacob and Mike had claimed the armrests on either side of me. Both of their hands rested lightly, palms up, in an unnatural looking position. Like steel bear traps, open and ready. Jacob was in the habit of taking my hand whenever the opportunity presented itself, but here in the darkened movie theater, with Mike watching, it would have a different significance-and I was sure he knew that. I couldn't believe that Mike was thinking the same thing, but his hand was placed exactly like Jacob's.

I folded my arms tightly across my chest and hoped both of their hands fell asleep.

Mike gave up first. About halfway through the movie, he pulled his arm back, and leaned forward to put his head in his hands. At first I thought he was reacting to something on the screen, but then he moaned.

"Mike, are you okay?" I whispered.

The couple in front of us turned to look at him as he groaned again.

"No," he gasped. "I think I'm sick."

I could see the sheen of sweat across his face in the light from the screen.

Mike groaned again, and bolted for the door. I got up to follow him, and Jacob copied me immediately.

No, stay," I whispered. "I'll make sure he's okay."

Jacob came with me anyway.

"You don't have to come. Get your eight bucks worth of carnage," I insisted as we walked up the aisle.

"That's okay. You sure can pick them, Bella. This movie really sucks." His vice rose from a whisper to normal as we walked out of the theater.

There was no sign of Mike in the hallway, and I was glad then that Jacob had come with me-he ducked his head in the men's bathroom to check for him there.

Jacob was back in a few seconds.

"Oh, he's in there, alright," he said, rolling his eyes. "What a marshmallow. You should hold out for someone with a stronger stomach. Someone who laughs at the gore that makes weaker men vomit."

"I'll keep my eyes open for someone like that."

We were all alone in the hallway. Both theaters were halfway through the movie, and it was deserted-quiet enough for us to hear the popcorn popping at the concession counter in the lobby.

Jacob went to sit at the velveteen-upholstered bench against the wall, patting the space beside him.

"He sounded like he was going to be in there for a while," he said, stretching his long legs out in front of him as he settled in to wait.

I joined him with a sigh. He looked like he was thinking about blurring more lines. Sure enough, as soon as I sat down, he shifted over to put his arm around my shoulders.

"Jake," I protested, leaning away. He dropped his arm, not looking bothered at all by the minor rejection. He reached out and took my hand firmly, wrapping his other hand around my wrist when I tried to pull away again. Where did he get the confidence from?

"Now, just a minute, Bella," he said in a calm voice. "Tell me something."

I grimaced. I didn't want to do this. Not just now, but not ever. There was nothing left in my life at this point that was more important than Jacob Black. But he seemed determined to ruin everything.

"What?" I muttered sourly.

"You like me, right?"

"You know I do."

"Better than that joker puking his guts out in there?" He gestured toward the bathroom door.

"Yes," I sighed.

"Better than any of the other guys you know?" He was calm, serene-as if my answer didn't matter, or he already knew what it was.

"Better than the girls, too," I pointed out.

"But that's all," he said, and it wasn't a question.

It was hard to answer, to say the word. Would he get hurt and avoid me? How would I stand that?

"Yes," I whispered.

He grinned down at me. "That's okay, you know. As long as you like me the best. _And _you think I'm good looking-sort of. I'm prepared to be annoyingly persistent."

"I'm not going to change," I said, and though I tried to keep my voice normal, I could hear the sadness in it.

His face was thoughtful, no longer teasing. "It's still the other one, isn't it?"

I cringed. Funny how he seemed to know not to say the name-just like before in the car with the music. He picked up on so much about me that I never said.

"You don't have to talk about it," he told me.

I nodded, grateful.

"But don't get mad about me hanging around, okay?" Jacob patted the back of my hand. "Because I'm not giving up. I've got loads of time."

I sighed. "You shouldn't waste it on me," I said, though I wanted him to. Especially if he was willing to accept me the way I was-damaged goods, as is.

"It's what I want to do, as long as you still like to be with me."

"I can't imagine how I could _not _like you," I told him honestly.

Jacob beamed, "I can live with that."

"Just don't expect more," I warned him, trying to pull my hand away. He held onto it obstinately.

"This doesn't really bother you, does it?" He demanded, squeezing my fingers.

"No," I sighed. Truthfully, it felt nice. His hand was so much warmer than mine; I always felt too cold these days.

"And you don't care what _he _thinks." Jacob jerked his thumb in the direction of the bathroom.

"I guess not."

"So what's the problem?"

"The problem," I said, "is that it means something different to me than it does to you."

"Well." He tightened his hand around mine. "That's _my_ problem, isn't it?"

"Fine," I grumbled. "Don't forget it, though."

"I won't. The pin's out of the grenade for me now, eh?" He poked me in the ribs.

I rolled my eyes. I guess if he felt like making a joke out of it, he was entitled.

He chuckled quietly for a minute while his pinky finger absently traced designs against the side of my hand.

"That's a funny scar you've got there," he suddenly said, twisting my hand to examine it. "How did that happen?"

The index finger of his free hand followed the line of the long silvery crescent that was barely visible against my pale skin.

I scowled. "Do you honestly expect me to remember where all of my scars come from?"

I waited for the memory to hit-to open the gaping hole. But, as it often did, Jacob's presence kept me whole.

"It's cold," he murmured, pressing lightly against the place where James had cut me with his teeth.

And then Mike stumbled out of the bathroom, his face ashen and covered in sweat. He looked horrible.

"Oh Mike," I gasped.

"Do you mind leaving early?" he whispered.

"No, of course not." I pulled my hand free and went to help Mike walk. He looked unsteady.

"Movie too much for you?" Jacob asked heartlessly.

Mike's glare was malevolent. "I didn't actually see any or it," he mumbled, "I was nauseous the moment the lights went down."

"Why didn't you say something?" I asked

" I was hoping it would pass." He said.

"Just a sec," Jacob said and walked over to the concession stand. "Do you have an empty popcorn bucket?"

The salesgirl looked at Mike once and then shoved the bucket in his hands, "get him outside, please." She begged.

I walked outside into the fresh air and Mike inhaled deeply. Jacob right behind me helped him get into the back and then handed him the bucket.

"Please?" he asked, before getting in to drive us home. We rolled down the windows hoping the icy air would help Mike. I brought my knees to my chest to keep warm.

"Cold?" Jacob asked.

"You're not?"

He shook his head.

"You must have a fever or something," I grumbled. It was freezing. I touched my fingers to his forehead, and head WAS hot.

Whoa, Jake-You're burning up!"

"I feel fine." He shrugged, "Fit as a fiddle."

I frowned and touched his head again. His skin blazed underneath my fingers.

"You're hands are like ice," he complained.

"Maybe it's me," I allowed.

Mike groaned in the backseat, and threw up in the bucket. I grimaced, hoping that the sound and smell didn't trigger my stomach. Jacob glanced anxiously in the backseat hoping his car hadn't been defiled.

The road felt longer on the way back.

Jacob was quiet, thoughtful. He left his arm around me, and it felt so warm that the cold wind felt good.

I stared out the window consumed with guilt. It was wrong to encourage Jacob. Pure selfishness. It didn't matter that I tried to make my position clear. If he felt any hope at all about the status of our relationship, then I hadn't made myself clear.

How could I explain so that he would understand? I was an empty shell. Like a vacant house-condemned-for months I had been literally uninhabitable. Now I was improved but only the front room. The rest was still hollow. He deserved better than that.

I knew I wouldn't send him away regardless because I needed him way too much. Maybe I could make my side clear one more time so that he could leave me. That thought made me shudder making Jacob squeeze me tighter into him.

We got back to my house, where I drove Mike home in his van with Jacob fallowing behind me. The he drove me back home.

"I would normally invite myself in since we're early," he said as we pulled up next to my truck. "But I think you might be right about the fever. I'm starting to feel a little …strange."

"Oh, no! Not you too! Do you want me to drive you home?"

"No," he said, his eyebrows pulling together. "I don't feel sick yet. Just….wrong. If I have to I will pull over."

"Will you call me as soon as you get in?" I asked anxiously.

"Sure, sure." He mumbled as he stared in the night with a frown.

I moved to get out of the car but he grabbed my wrist lightly and held me there. "What is it Jake?"

"There is something I want to tell you, Bella…but it's going to sound really corny."

I sighed. This was going to be more stuff from the theater. "Go ahead."

"it's just that, I know you are unhappy a lot. And I just want you to know that I'm always here. You can always count on me. I wont ever let you down, I promise. Wow, that does sound corny. But you know that, right? That I will never, ever hurt you?"

"Yeah Jake, I know. And I already do count on you. More than you will ever know."

A dazzling smile spread across his face making me instantly feel like I was watching a sunrise. I felt horrible and wanted to cut my tongue out for that. It wasn't him who was going to let me down, but the other way around, me going to let him down.

He looked at me weirdly before saying, "I really should be getting home now."

"Call me!" I anxiously said before jumping out so he could drive home.

As soon as he was gone I walked inside to go sit by my phone, anxiously waiting for him to call.

"Movie over already?" Charlie asked in surprise when he saw me. He was in front of the TV on the floor. Must have been an exciting game.

"Mike got sick," I answered. "Probably caught the flu."

"You Okay?"

"I feel fine now," I said doubtfully. Clearly, I'd been exposed.

I leaned against the kitchen counter, my hand inches away from the phone. I waited as patiently as possible. I thought of the strange look on Jacob's face before he drove away, and my fingers started drumming against the counter. I should of insisted on driving him home.

I watched the clock as ten minutes and then fifteen minutes went by. Jacob should've been home by now. It usually took me fifteen minutes to get there and Jacob drove faster then me. Once it hit twenty minutes went by I dialed his number.

It range and rang. Maybe Billy was asleep. Maybe I dialed wrong. I tried again.

On the eighth ring, just as I was about to hang up Billy answered.

"Hello?" He asked. His voice was way like he was expecting bad news.

"Billy, its me Bella-did Jake make it home yet? He left here about twenty-five minutes ago."

"He's here." Billy said tonelessly.

"He was supposed to call me." I was a little irritated. "He was getting sick when he left and I was worried."

"He was…too sick to call. He's not feeling well right now." Billy sounded distant. I realized he might want to be with Jacob.

"Let me know if you need any help." I offered. "I could come down." I thought of Billy in his chair.

"No, no, we're fine. Stay at your place."

The way he said it was almost rude.

"Okay," I agreed.

"Bye Bella."

Well at least he made it home. Somehow it didn't make me feel less worried. I trudged up the stairs fretting. Maybe tomorrow I would go down before work and bring soup. We had to have a can of Campbell's around here somewhere.

I realized all such plans were canceled when I woke up at up at four-thirty and sprinted to the toilet. Charlie found me there a half hour later, lying on the floor, my cheek pressed up against the cold edge of the bathtub.

He looked at me for a long moment.

"Stomach flu," he said.

"Yes," I moaned.

"You need something?"

"Call the Newtons for me, please." I instructed, hoarsely. "Tell them that I have what Mike has, and that I can't make it in today, and that I'm sorry."

"Sure, no problem." Charlie assured me.

I spent the rest of the day on the bathroom floor and sleeping with my on a crumpled towel for a few hours. Charlie claimed that he had to work but I think he justed wanted access to a bathroom. He left a glass of water beside me to keep me hydrated. It woke me up when he came home. I could see that it was dark in my room-after nightfall. He clumped up the stairs to check up on me.

"Still alive?"

"Sort of," I replied.

"Do you need anything?"

"No thanks."

He hesitated, clearly out of his element. "Okay, then," he said, and then went back down to the kitchen.

I heard the phone ring a few minutes later. Charlie spoke to someone in a low voice for a moment and then hung up.

"Mike feels better," he called up to me.

Well, that was encouraging. Mike had gotten sick eight hours before me, which meant that I only had eight hours to go. The thought made my stomach turn, and I pulled myself up to lean over the toilet. I fell asleep on the towel again but when I woke up I was back in my room. I didn't remember moving-Charlie must have moved me. He had also put another glass of water on my beside table. I felt parched. I chugged it down, though it tasted funny from being stagnant most of the night.

I got up slowly trying not to trigger the nausea again. I was weak and my mouth tasted horrible, but my stomach felt fine. I looked at the clock. My twenty-four hours were up. I didn't push eating nothing but saltine crackers: Charlie looked relieved seeing me recovered.

As soon as I was sure I wouldn't be spending the day in the bathroom again, I called Jacob.

Jacob was the one who answered and I knew from his voice that he hadn't recovered.

"Hello," his voice was broken, cracking.

"Oh, Jake," I groaned sympathetically, "You sound horrible."

"I feel horrible," he whispered.

"I'm so sorry I made you go out with me. This sucks."

"I'm glad I went." His voice was still a whisper. "Don't blame yourself. This isn't your fault."

"You'll get better," I promised. "I woke up this morning, and I was fine."

"You were sick?" he asked dully.

"So you'll probably feel better in a few hours."

I could barely heard his whisper, "I don't think I have the same thing as you did."

"Don't you have the stomach flu?" I asked, confused.

"No, this is something else."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Everything," he whispered, "every part of me hurts."

The pain in his voice was nearly tangible.

"What can I do Jake? What can I bring you?"

"Nothing, you can't come near me." He reminded me of Billy from the other night.

"I've already been exposed to whatever you have." I pointed out.

He ignored me. "I'll call you when I can. I will let you know when you can come back down here again."

"Jacob-"

"I've got to go." He said with sudden urgency.

"Call me when you feel better."

"Right," he agreed, his voice had a strange and bitter edge.

He was silent for a moment. I was waiting for him to say goodbye, but he waited too.

"I'll see you soon," I finally said.

"Wait for me to call," he said again.

"Okay…Bye Jacob."

"Bella," he whispered my name, and then hung up the phone.

It was two days later when I woke again at four-thirty and scampered to the toilet. Ugh! What was wrong with me? I thought I was over this flu bug. I threw up a couple more times until finally around noon I was able to pull myself away from the toilet. Must have been what was left over. I went downstairs to get a glass of water to wash the taste of bile out of my mouth. I opened the fridge when I was in the kitchen when I saw orange juice. I pulled it out and poured a glass before going back to the fridge and pulling out eggs, and just about anything I could find. Charlie came down to the smell and found me with a spoon of peanut butter in my mouth while stuffing scrambled eggs in my mouth. I don't know why but it just tasted so damn good.

"Slow down, Bella, " Charlie said with wide eyes. I had never been a messy or fast eater so I imagine this is a weird and slightly frightening sight. One minute I am just wasting away and now I am eating like Jake. "Don't want you to choke yourself to death."

I glared at him before pointing at his plate sitting on the warm stove. I made him scrambled eggs with toast, bacon, and everything fruit salad. I had pretty much the same thing except the addition of peanut butter.

"Have you heard anything from Billy about Jake?" I asked as I got more peanut butter on my spoon.

"Yeah, Billy says that he has mono."

"The kissing disease?"

"Yup." He said as he finished his last bite of eggs. "Don't become a pest Bells. Jake needs his rest."

I glared for the second time that morning at my father before deciding that his remark wasn't totally unreasonable, so I decided to give Billy a week. A week was generous.

My week was long because every morning I woke up running to the toilet and puking my guts out. This was totally not the flu and I didn't know what it was. So by the time the week drew to a close I decided to give Billy one more week so I could go to the doctor. I had to plan for this trip. Luckily, Spring break was this week and I told Charlie that I was going out of town with my friend Angela for a few days. I was leaving today just not with Angela. Charlie wondered why I was bringing my truck and I told him it was in case I wanted to come home early. Charlie didn't ask me anything after that clearly satisfied with my answer.

I called Jacob a few times and finally got threw when Billy picked up.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hey Billy, its Bella," I answered eagerly. "I was just calling to see how Jacob is doing. Is he up to any visitor's yet? I was thinking about dropping by on my way out of town."

"I'm sorry, Bella," Billy interrupted, and I wondered if was watching TV; he sounded distracted. "He's not in."

"Oh," it took me a second. "So he's feeling better then?"

"Yeah," Billy hesitated way too long. "It turns out that it was another virus."

"Oh. So…where is he?" I asked.

"He's out with some friends for spring break. He'll be gone the whole week."

"Oh, well that's a relief." I said sadly, he was supposed to call me. "I've been really worried for him."

"Is there anything in particular you wanted?" Billy asked politely.

"No, Not really."

"Well, I'll tell him you called." Billy promised. "Bye Bella."

"Bye."

I finished packing angrily. He promised to call me and he didn't. I walked downstairs, out the house, and angrily drove off and started my trip to Seattle where no one would know me. I got there five hours later after a few stops for gas. Once I was in Seattle I parked and went straight in to put my name on the list before sitting down to wait.

An hour later the nurse, a blonde plump woman, called my name and directed me to the examination room.

The doctor came in five minutes later and asked me a series of questions on my symptoms. I told him about the flu and the being sick every morning the two days afterwards. "Well we are going to have you pee in a cup and take a blood test."

I left quickly to go pee and came back shortly. The doctor left to go test my urine and came back twenty minutes later with the results.

"What? Is something wrong? Do I have stomach cancer or something?" I asked anxiously.

"No Miss Swan," He said in a very serious voice. "You are about 10 weeks pregnant."

"W-what?" I asked, my eyes growing wide.

"When was your last period? My guess would be at the end of December." He said calmly.

I cataloged my brain and agreed that I hadn't had one since Christmas. But this was impossible because the only time I'd had sex it was with a vampire. They couldn't have children otherwise Rosalie would already have as many as possible.

"I can't be. The guy I was with is infertile." I told him, the panic clearly in my voice.

"Apparently not." He said before going on. "Here are your options. You can put it up for adoption, abortion-"

"I am not aborting my child its murder." I shot out of my panic and snapped. I put a hand over it already protective. "I am keeping it."

"Okay well then I am going to prescribe you prenatal vitamins, and give you a bunch of information to help you through it. I want you back here every month to check your progress and to help you in any way."

"Thank you." I said, as he handed me my information. He opened the door a second later and walked out leaving me to get dressed. I did so in a daze. I walked out to my truck and drove to get my prescription. After that I drove all the way back to Forks and pulled off the road that Jacob and I had gone to find mine and Edward's meadow. I had to spend at least fifteen minutes studying the little needle on the compass face and the marking on the now worn map. When I was reasonably certain that I was following the right line on the web I set off on my hike.

After a while I knew I was alone and missed Jacob's care-free whistling and the sound of another pair of feet trudging in the forest with me.

The sense of unease got stronger the deeper I went into the trees. Breathing started getting more difficult-not because of the exertion, but because my panic at being pregnant and the gaping hole in my chest. Eventually the rhythm of my footsteps numbed my mind. My breathing evened out and I was glad I hadn't decided to turn around because I was getting better at this bushwhacking thing. I was faster.

I couldn't believe how efficiently I was moving, I hadn't even started searching around for it yet. And then with an abruptness that disoriented me I stepped through a low arch made by two maple vines-pushing past the chest-high ferns-into the meadow.


End file.
